


Lingerie

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Large Breasts, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ask oswald and edaward tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Images from the ask Oswald and Edward blog: http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/Also known as: my-chemical-romanoff





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> I debated for a long time what to make fem!Ed's name and finally I picked Edwynne over Edith. Traditionally Edwyn is a male name but can be used in the female form (Edwyna or Edwynne). I was going to leave it as Edwyn but decided to go ahead and use the more traditional Edwynne spelling. Oswald was a lot harder to find a female form of so I was going to go with Osvalda because that was the only one I could find. Though there were variations of Os (Ossie Oswin), But Oswald is an old German name (So Gertrud was German) I wanted to stick with a German name for Fem!Oswald. Finally I found Ostara, based on the German goddess Eostre.

Os gave herself one last glance in the full body mirror in the bathroom she shared with her wife. Smirking in approval she adjusted her breasts one last time before grabbing the robe they sometimes shared and draping it across her shoulders and tying it loosely. Sauntering into the bedroom she spotted her lovely wife reclined in their bed, dressed in a sweater and dark green yoga pants, and reading a book.

"You look comfortable, Edwynne." Her wife looked up from her book, nose crinkled at the use of her full name.

"And you look like you're up to something, Ostara," Eddie shot back, eyeing her wife's state of dress. Were those lace stocking on her wife?

"Me? Up to something? Never," she teased crawling onto the bed. Eddie, sensing that this wasn't going to be over anytime soon bookmarked her page and set the book aside on the nightstand. Os stayed at the end of the bed and beckoned her wife closer. The taller of the two shook her head fondly and scooted to the edge of the bed, so that her wife was kneeling above her with a knee on each side of her thighs.

Edywnne placed her hands on her wife's hips running them down her legs, and yes, those were indeed lace stockings. Os took her hands and removed them from her legs.

"I don't remember saying you could touch," she whispered, leaning in and brushing her lips against her wife's.

"If you ask nicely," she breathed, trailing her lips along her wife's jaw up to her ear, "you can open your present." The taller of the two women let out a small moan as the raven haired woman's tongue flicked out and traced her ear, her warm breath on the now wet flesh sending shivers down her spine.

"I see, and let me guess, my present is under the robe?" Her words coming out breathier and in a slightly higher pitch as the other took her earlobe between her teeth and nipped on it lightly before pressing a kiss to it and continuing her trail of kisses to just below her ear in the juncture of her jaw.

"Mmmmhhmmm," was the only response she got, the vibrations from her wife's lips sending a warm feeling through her body to pool in between her legs.

"Please, may I open my gift, momma." Ostara moaned at the word, her own arousal growing.

"Oh, baby, you know your momma, can't say 'no' to you."

Ostara gets off the bed and stands in front of her wife. Eddie's eyes light up and she takes the ends of the sash used to tie the robe shut and tugs gently.

"Oh my," she breathes as the dark purple corset lingerie her wife is wearing underneath is revealed. A pair of tiny black lace panties and matching stockings complete the outfit.

"Is this for me, momma?" She whispers running her fingers over the delicate lace and silk of the lingerie. Os leans over the woman seated on the bed, so that her large breasts hang in front of her.

"You like what you see?" Eddie nodded, lost in the feeling of the lingerie under her fingers and the breasts swinging in front of her face. Os smirked running her fingers across her lovely wife's shoulders, down her sides to tease the hem of her sweater.

"Perhaps, you'd like to strip for momma?" Eddie nodded and quickly tore her sweater off and shimmied out of her pants. She hesitated at her bra and panties and looked to Ostara for instruction. Os held her hand up, signaling that Eddie should leave those on.

She crawled on top of her wife, like a jungle cat prowling after her prey, and pressed her lips to her wife's. The younger woman immediately parts her lips inviting the other's tongue inside, and whining when the other's tongue only briefly flicks inside before pulling away.

"You're eager tonight," Ostara teases, nipping on her wife's lower lip. "Momma!" Eddie whines and squirms underneath Os.

Os chuckles at her impatience before diving back in, this time shoving her tongue into the other's mouth. Moaning in approval, Eddie wraps her long legs around Os's waist dragging the other down so that their lower halves rub together through the panties. Os's hand drift across her wife's sides and down to her thighs, and back up, leaving faint red lines from where her nails scratch lightly.

Eddie squirms again, arching up, trying to get her wife to touch her more. Os complies, hand drifting around to her back and teasing at the clasps on her bra, but not undoing them. The raven haired woman brings her hand around to the front and squeezes her wife's smaller breasts through her bra. Her lips detach from her wife's and trail down her neck.

"Mmmmm, momma, please," Eddie whined. Os licks a stripe up the squirming woman's neck and sucks on a spot by her jugular. Eddie's neck is very sensitive and Os takes full advantage of that fact. She bites at the juncture of her neck and jaw, leaving another mark there, and another, and another, leaving a trail down to her collar bone and biting at it. By now her wife is writhing underneath her, hand buried in Os's short hair and tugging while she pants and whines, thrusting her hips up seeking attention.

"Mmmm, look at you. Desperate for momma. You want momma to touch you baby?"

"Yes! Please, oh fuck, please. I need it, I need it," she moans out. Finally, Os removes her wife's bra.

"Not yet, you gotta show momma how much you want her. Show me how much you liked your gift." Immediately Eddie flips them over. Now looming over her wife, long brunette hair curling at the ends from sweat, cheeks flushed, chocolate brown eyes darkened with desire, lips bright red from being kissed, and neck and shoulders marked, the sight makes Os moan. The brunette wastes no time, latching onto Os's pale neck and sucking and biting on it. Os's purrs at the attention, hand tangling in her wife's hair and guiding her lips down along her neck and shoulders.

Eddie's tongue is tracing the pattern of her wife's freckles across her shoulder and down her arms. She takes her wife's hand in hers and brings the fingers up to her lips and sucks on them. Os's smirks and crooks her fingers in her wife's mouth dragging them out and down her chin leaving a trail of saliva. Eddie's hands presses against the small of her back prompting her to arch her back so that one hand can run up and start unlacing the strings on her corset.

Os sits up when her wife prompts her to so that she might pull the corset off.

"Careful baby, don't damage your gift." Eddie nods and obediently gets up to put the corset across the back of the armchair in front of the smaller fireplace that takes up part of the wall in their room. Walking back to the bed she climbs on top of her wife and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Just a light press of lips together while her hands roam across Os's front before coming to cup her breasts. The older woman arches into her touch, prompting Eddie to squeeze softly.

Os breaks the kiss to moan, head lolling and eyes closing. Eddie's lips trail lightly down her neck and across her shoulders again before she brings them to the large breasts she's been dying to touch since she first saw her wife in lingerie. Rolling her thumbs across her wife's nipples she drags her hands down to the other woman's hips and presses soft kisses around her wife's breasts.

"Eddie, please. Don't tease me. I know how much you like sucking on momma's tits." And she's not wrong, Eddie does love her breasts, in fact, it was almost an obsession. Os's hand runs through brunette locks gently, nails lightly scratching at her scalp before gripping tight and pulling. The younger woman cries out and latches onto a nipple obediently. This time it is Os who cries out, back arching as she presses into her wife's mouth. Eddie's tongue swipes across the hardening bud in her moth before nipping at it lightly and returning to sucking.

Os's hips begin to twitch up pressing against Eddie's thigh. The taller woman switches nipples; one hand coming up to continue pinching at the wet and hardened bud and the other teasing below the waistband of her wife's panties. Eddie pulls back, after a few minutes of just sucking at Os's breasts. Both women panting, Eddie nuzzles her face into the older woman's heaving chest.

"Please, can I take them off momma? I wanna taste you." Hearing Eddie's slightly slurred words and desperate tone tells Os that Eddie is getting worked up. But she has no intention of letting things wrap up so quickly tonight. Knowing her wife as well as she did she also knew what being praised did to her.

"Such a good girl for asking. Of course you can taste momma's pussy." Sliding off the end of the bed Eddie hooks her hands under her wife's thighs and drags her to the edge of the bed. Lightly scratching her nails up the raven haired woman's thighs and up to her hips and back down. Her lips follow the trail, kissing from her ankle to her hips and down to her inner thigh. Os hooks her good leg around her wife's shoulder and bucks her hips. The brunette hooks her fingers into the waistband of the panties and pulls them down her knees.

Too eager to get a taste of her wife's dripping pussy to take them off all the way Eddie dives in and flicks her tongue across Os's clit. Os cries out and grinds against her wife's face. Moaning, Eddie tongues her wife's slit and dips her tongue inside, pumping it in and out. The older woman continues to fuck her wife's face, hand tangled into her hair and tugging. Eddie moans with each pull on her hair, the vibrations sending volts of pleasure through her wife's soaked cunt.

"Mmmmm, Momma, you taste so good. I love it when you fuck my face." Slipping her tongue out of her wife's slit and back to her clit taking the swollen pink bud into her mouth and sucking. Eddie raised her hand from where she'd been bracing her wife's hip and slid two fingers into her to replace her tongue. Os shouts and bucks wildly feeling her orgasm approaching.

"Oh, baby, ah-f-fuck! Eddie! Oh, you eat momma's pussy so good. Hng! G-g-gonna cum all over that pretty face!"

"Yes! Please momma, make me a fucking mess!" Eddie's fingers probed until they found her wife's g-spot. Os shouted, back bowing into a perfect arch, pale skin dripping with sweat and flushed red. Eddie kept two fingers inside her wife abusing that spot while another joined her tongue in teasing her clit. She could feel the older woman's thighs shaking and turned her eyes up to watch her wife's face as she came.

Os felt herself sagging into the Egyptian silk sheets, the last waves of her orgasms trembling through her. Eddie crawled back up the bed, face slick with Os's release.

"Please, oh fuck, please, momma, I'm so wet. I want to come. Please!" Eddie begged palming herself through her soaked panties. Os beckoned her closer and kissed her, tasting herself on her tongue. She pushed Eddie to sit down in her spot and knelt down. Kissing up her wife's long legs and cupping her ass. She licked across her panties and up to her belly button. Pausing to suck a mark next to it and back down to her hips and one on her thigh.

"You're mine baby girl. Oh fuck, such a good girl for momma. So wet, so desperate for momma to fuck you. Momma always takes care of you doesn't she baby?"

"Yes! Momma, so good! Please, I need to cum, my pussy is so wet for you." Os smiled and pulled her soaked panties off. She kissed back across her stomach and to her wife's smaller breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. She twisted the other one gently, flicking it and then groping hard. Eddie practically wailed, arching desperately into Ostara's touch. The older woman switched her attention to her wife's other nipple; her other hand moving up to rest lightly on her wife's neck, not squeezing, just resting there.

Tapping a rhythm against Eddie's pulse point then following the curve of her breast and squeezing while her mouth was busy sucking more marks into the skin around her nipples. Os moved her lips back to Eddie's neck, hands drifting down to tease her wife's slick folds.

Pushing lightly she made Eddie lay back and slipped two fingers into her wife's soaked opening, mouthing at her racing pulse, and thumb circling her clit. Eddie was sobbing, twisting this way and that trying to get her wife's fingers in deeper. Os's mouth moved back from her neck to her breasts alternating between both sides. Her hand once more drifted to her lovers neck pressing lightly on her throat before releasing. It was all too much, Eddie's senses were on overload, and all she could manage were moans broken by little sobs.

"Let go baby, momma's got you. Let go for me, be a good girl and cum for momma." Eddie's eyes rolled back, back arching, muscles spamming as she came hard, soaking Os's hand and the bed beneath her. Os continued to pump her fingers for a few minutes, milking her wife's orgasm, before Eddie gently grabbed her wrist.

Os smiled softly and helped situate her wife so that she was now resting on the pillows, still gasping and blissed out. Os moved to the bathroom to get a glass of water and a cloth to clean them up.

"Mmmmm, you spoil me momma. I loved my present." Os sushed her, kissing her gently and then allowing Eddie to curl against her, face once again pressed into her large breasts.

"I love you, Eddie."

"I love you too, Os."

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This is the Lingerie Ostara was wearing


End file.
